Charmed
by Emily Oliver
Summary: Paige Piper Leo and Phoebe have to save the world


Charmed Theme Song

I am the son  
I am the heir  
I am Human and I need to be loved  
Just like everybody else does  
See I've already waited too long  
And all my hope is gone

Phoebe gets Kidnapped Chapter 1

I walked up the the Halliwell's house and knocked on the door I had to see them me and Billie where helping them with Demon problems and I was so glad Billie and I where going to school together and living in the dorms.  
I open the door and see Christy  
"Hey Christy come on in"  
I get to the house and walk in and see Phoebe and Christy.  
"Hey guys where is everyone" I said to them.  
"Hey Phoebe thanks hey sis how is it going." I walked into the Manor and smiled at Phoebe and Billie.  
"Great I'm just glad to be with you and have you with me at school" I said to her.  
"I am glad to be back Billie and I really love school and I am glad where helping the charmed ones out ." I smiled at Billie and Phoebe.  
"Yeah so what would you guys like to do"  
"I don't know where the others are I think paige went to find someone to help"  
"Ok so how's Piper and Leo and Prue" I said to her.  
"They are fine I don't know where they are but they are fine"

Phoebe gets Kidnapped Chapter 2

I arrived home from work and walked in and saw Christy,Billie and Phoebe  
"Hey guys how are you?I said asking them  
"Hey Piper I'm glad your home I have to get to work"  
"Ok see you later Phoebe" I said to her.  
"Hey Piper how are you" I said hugging her.  
"Thanks Phoebe so am I okay be safe at work call us if something happens bye"I said to Phoebe  
"I am good Billie thanks for asking and you?" "How is school?"I said asking Billie  
I hug Billie back  
"I will call you when i get to work"  
"Okay good bye"I said to Phoebe  
I walk out the door and head to work  
I walk through the park to get to work but I don't know that a demon is behind me I call Piper  
"Piper it's me I'm on my way to work but something doesn't feel right I think I'm being followed"  
I sneak up behind her chloroform her and take her to the underworld 

Phoebe gets Kidnapped Chapter 3

I put Phoebe in the cage and lock it leaving her there  
I am laying in the cage unconcious can't move I am waiting for my sisters  
"Has either of you seen Leo by any chance?"I asked Billie and Christy  
I smile at them  
"Last I seen Leo he went to see if the elders could help with our problem that's why Billie and I are here to help you out." I smiled at Piper  
"Okay hopefully Leo can get help thanks for helping me out" "What problem are you taking about?"I said to Christy  
I smile at Christy  
"Demon problems your having he said he had to see if anyone else could help out he will be back though I am really glad Bille and I are here to help you to." I smiled at Piper.  
"Yeah we are glad to help" I said to Piper.  
I arrived the manor i knocked on the door i was trying to find my brother Cole i was having the strange nightmares again but i only needed him cause he knew all about them. 

Phoebe gets Kidnapped Chapter 4

I heard a knock at the door an went to get it I noticed Cole's sister Cassie and smiled. "Hey Cassie come on in I don't think Cole is here yet but please come in."  
I smiled at Christy"im sure he will be here soon you dont mind if i wait i really need to see him its important"I said as i walked in.  
"No we don't mind at all Cassie so how have you been it's been a while." I smiled at Cassie.  
"yeah it has been a while how are you hows Billie sorry i havent come by been busy"I said with a smile.  
"We understand I have been good glad the whole nightmare with the kidnapping is over and glad to be back with my sister Billie she and I both are going to college know." I smiled at Cassie.  
"im at college as well its kinda hard being a witch and going to a college with normal people but they are nice people"I said with a smile.  
"Yeah your right it is kind of hard but where trying to fit in I love college so how's life treating you other wise." I smiled at Cassie.

Phoebe gets Kidnapped Chapter 5

"Apart form that im doing well. Maybe i should tell you since Cole's not here i been getting weird nightmares lately i had them since i was 8 years old Cole always knew how to take them away but they just keep coming back and they are always pretty much the same except some are told in different ways"I said.  
"Hey Cassie what's up and I'm glad your at college with us" I said hugging her.  
I orb into the livingroom and see Christy, Billie, Cassie and Piper.  
"Hey guys what's going on and how are you all" I said kissing Piper.  
I hugged Billie back then let go  
"hey Billie"  
"Hey are you ok you look like your scared" I said to her.  
"I'm fine i just need Cole i have a problem only he can fix"I said.  
"Ok well why don't you go and call him" I said to her.  
"He probally doesnt have any time for me anyway being with Phoebe and other things"I said.  
"Don't say that I bet he does he's just been busy with Phoebe" I said to her.

Phoebe gets Kidnapped Chapter 6

"Ooh yeah sorry had a dumb moment there" "Okay I hope he find someone too" "I am glad you and Billie are here helping us out too and are here"I said to Christy  
"I am glad you are helping out too Billie"I said hugging her  
I notice Leo is there and kiss him back  
"Hey Leo we were just talking about the demon problem and Billie and Christy helping us out" "I am good" "How are you? You get any demon help?"I said asking Leo  
I hug Leo and kiss him back  
"Yes I'm glad they are helping and yes we have help" I said kissing her back.  
I find a girl wandering alone and walk over to her  
Cammie was sitting at the bus station seat. Her aunt had died three years before. Her mother and father had been killed by demons when she was seven years old. She had seen them be killed and had not been able to do anything. She had been living on the strets since her aunts death.  
"Hey can I sit here with you"  
"Umm sure" Cammie said 

Phoebe gets Kidnapped Chapter 7

"Thanks my name is Paige Matthews what's yours"  
"I'm Cammie" She said to Paige  
"Nice to meet you Cammie"  
"Umm...nice to meet you to" Cammie said unsure of what else to say.  
"What are you doing around here alone"  
"Nothing..." Cammie said, she had been alone for a long time.  
"You know you can talk to me about anything do you have a place to stay"  
I get my cell out and call Piper  
"Piper it's me I'm helping a innocent have you heard from Phoebe cause I'm getting worried"  
"Good we need help" "Who is the help?"I said to Leo

Phoebe gets Kidnapped Chapter 8

I noticed a voice message from Paige and reply to it  
I reply back to Piage no I have not heard from Phoebe I am worried too I will ask Leo if he can sense Phoebe I said replying  
"Leo I just got a message from Paige saying she had not heard from Phoebe and is worried can you sense her?"I said asking Leo  
I am worried and start panicing  
"Ok tell me when you find her"  
"Okay I will text you when I find her Paige hope you save the innocent" I said to Paige  
I text Paige back  
"Ok I'll see if I can sense her" I said to her.  
I sense Phoebe and let Piper know.  
"Thanks Leo we got to go save her then""I will text Paige back and can you help Christy and Billie make some potions please?"I said asking Leo  
"Christy, Billie Phoebe is in trouble in the Underworld with some demons who captured her can you guys help Paige, Leo and I kill them please?" "We need some potions you guys want to make them?"I said asking Christy and Billie  
I text Paige back saying "Paige Leo sensed Phoebe she is in the Underworld Leo, Christy, Billie and I will go kill them and save Phoebe while you save the innocent" I said texting Paige back

Phoebe gets Kidnapped Chapter 9

I get Piper's message  
"Ok good luck and bring her back safe"  
"Yes I can help but I can't make potions you know that" I said to her.  
"We have to get her out so let's go" I said to them.  
"Piper you might want to tell Chris and Elle were leaving" I said to her.  
"Ok are you ready to go Christy" I said to her.  
"Okay I will go tell Chris and Elle" "Be right back"I said to them  
I go to tell Chris and Elle where we are going  
I was in mine and Chris room i was looking at a few brides magazine getting ready for our wedding i was looking at some wedding dresses i want to find the perfect dress.  
I get to my room and see Elle.  
"Hey what are you doing and how was your day" I said kissing her.  
"I'm doing good im just looking at a few brides magazine looking at the wedding dresses"I said kissing him back.  
"That's ok I hope you find a good one" I said kissing her back.

Phoebe gets Kidnapped Chapter 10

"I have actually look at this one and i know where the shop its not far from Piper's club"I said as i kissed him.  
"Wow that looks gorgeous you'll look lovely in it" I said kissing her.  
"Thanks sweetie i'm so glad that we met and to have you for the rest of my life" I said kissing him.  
"Me to I love you so much" I said kissing her.  
"I love you too"I kissed him back.  
"So what would you like to do after this" I said kissing her.  
"I just wanna spend some time alone with you" I said as i kissed him.  
"Ok we can watch movies" I said kissing her.  
"Yeah we could watch movies"I said kissing him back.  
"Ok which movie do you want to watch" I said kissing her.  
"I'm in the mood for...a little Bruce Willis Die Hard loved those movies i haven't seen them in a long time"I said as i kissed him back.  
"Ok die hard it is" I said kissing her.  
"I had to admit after i saw this movie a couple of years ago thats when my crush fro Bruce Willis started he was so hot in these Die Hard movies"I said with a smile. 

Phoebe gets Kidnapped Chapter 11

"Really well what do you think I'm sexier than him" I said teasing her.  
"Oh yeah your sexy. But the best thing about you and not to Bruce Willis, i get to have you for the rest of my life"I said as i teased him back and kissed him.  
"I like the sound of that" I said kissing her.  
"I'm sure you do"I said as i kissed him back.  
"So do you want popcorn and soda when we watch the movie" I said kissing her.  
"Yeah sure so um just warning you i might get carried away by watching the movie and by carried away it might mean i will be yelling at the screen"I said with a smile.  
"Ok it won't bother me" I said kissing her.  
"Ok but that was a warning" I said with a smile.  
"Ok I trust that judgement" I said kissing her.  
"I love you so should we set a date for the wedding?" I said kissing him back.  
"Yes we should when would you like to get married" I said kissing her.  
I knock on Chris and Elle's door  
"Yes mom what's going on" I said to her.

Phoebe gets Kidnapped Chapter 12

"Aunt Phoebe is trapped in the Underworld she was kidnapped by them" "Leo, Prue, Billie, Christy and I are going there to save her" "I just wanted to let you know so that you did not worry about us" I said to Chris  
"Be good congratulation Elle"I said to Elle  
I hug Chris and wait for him to answer  
"Ok mom be careful call if you need us" I said hugging her back.  
"have to go the bathroom again this kid thinks my body parts are like a squeeze toy"I go to the bathroom and then come back.  
"Yeah it happens I used to do that to my mom" I said to her.  
"Guess it runs in your family then when your pregnant to a Halliwell guess it happens" I said with a smile.  
"Yeah my aunt's have kids and husbands and were glad to have you with us" I said kissing her.  
"I'm glad to hear that after my brother's Cameron's death i always got along with him better than Robert Cameron became like my real family and i guess now that i'm engaged to you, your family is now my family and i'm happy to be accepted into this family" I said kissing him back.

Phoebe gets Kidnapped Chapter 13

"Okay I will be safe and call you if we need you"I said to Chris  
I smile at Elle  
"Ok bye mom tell everyone to be careful" I said to her  
"Bye Chris I will tell everyone to be careful" I said to Chris  
I start to head to the door  
After mom leaves I talk to Elle.  
"So what would you like to do" I said kissing her.  
"I could think of a few things we could do"I said as i kissed him back.  
"Sounds good to me" I said to her.  
"I love you so much" I said as i kissed him.  
"I love you to sweetie" I said kissing her.  
I kissed him back"so what do you wanna do now"  
"Well we could watch another movie or take a rest" I said to her.  
"I think we should take a rest"I said with a smile.  
"Ok sounds godo to me" I said to her.  
"I can't wait to have this baby its gonna be so exciting starting our own family" I said as i laid down on the bed.

Phoebe gets Kidnapped Chapter 14

"Yeah and my parents and aunts can help with the babies room" I said to her.  
"Thats great your family is alot of help Chris i'm really glad to be a part of your family" I said.  
"I think they like you to" I said to her.  
"Good I love you so much so wanna look through some more wedding stuff?"I said with a smile.  
"Yeah I am we have to save Phoebe before somethig bad happends to her I hope we get their in time."  
"Don't worry nothing will happen to her trust me" I said to Christy.  
"Let's get going guys, how will we get there" I said to them.  
I arrive back in the den  
"Hey guys all done tell Chris and Elle we are leaving"I said to everyone  
"Hey Guys if you want Leo can orb us there?"I suggested  
"Everyone got the potions and what we need?"I asked everyone  
I smile at everyone ready to go  
"Yes we got everything let's go" I said to them as I orbed them.

Phoebe gets Kidnapped Chapter 15

We orb to the Underworld and find see demons.  
"Why don't you guys fight them while Piper and I find Phoebe" I said to them.  
I walk with Leo to find Phoebe  
I notice Phoebe asleep in a cage  
"Leo I think I see Phoebe she is in the cage over there" I said to Leo  
I point to the cage  
"Ok let's go over there queitly and save her" I said to her as we walked slowly.  
"Okay Leo"I said to him  
We quietly walk slowly to Phoebe  
We get to Phoebe and help her out.  
"Piper why don't we orb her home and then get the others out of here" I said to her.  
"Okay that sounds good"I said to Leo  
"Leo can you orb Phoebe and I home so I can care for her please?" I asked Leo  
I cradle Phoebe on my shoulders  
"Sure then I'll come back for the others" I said to her.  
We get home and lay Phoebe on her bed.  
"I'll be back as soon as I can" I said to her. 

Phoebe gets Kidnapped Chapter 16

"Okay be careful thank you Leo"I said to Leo  
I kiss Leo on the lips good bye  
I try to wake Phoebe up  
"Phoebe we are home you are safe wake up Phebs"I said calming to Phoebe  
I stroke Phoebe's hair trying to wake her up  
I open my eyes and see Piper  
"Hey Piper thank you for saving me i hurt really bad"  
"Your Welcome I will take you to the hospital now"I said to Phoebe  
"Can you walk to the car?" "So that I can get you there?"I asked Phoebe  
I contuined stroking Phoebe's hair and kissed her on the cheek like Mom used to do when we were little  
"Yeah I can walk to the car" I get up  
I lead Phoebe to the car  
We drive to the hospital  
I get everything ready for Phoebe

Phoebe gets Kidnapped Chapter 17

Phoebe and I arrive at the hospital  
"Doctor Phoebe was attacked on the way to work I am scared for her" I said to Phoebe  
I put Phoebe in a wheelchair  
lay her on the bed and i will check her out  
"Guys we have Phoebe at the hospital let's go" I said to them as we orbed out.  
We get to the hospital and see Piper and Phoebe.  
"Hey sweetie did the doctor check her out yet" I said kissing her.  
"Okay Doctor I can do that"I said to the doctor  
I lie Phoebe on the bed  
"Hey Leo nope we just got her I put her on the bed" "The doctor was going to check her out now" I said to Leo  
I kiss Leo on the lips  
"Ok I love you to and I hope she's ok" I said kissing her.  
I kiss her back on the lips  
"Aww thanks I hope she is okay too" I said to Leo  
I kiss him wait for the doctor to examine Phoebe 

Phoebe gets Kidnapped Chapter 18

"After we leave here with Phoebe and head home we can let her rest and I can make us dinner" I said kissing her back.  
I check Phoebe and look at Piper and Leo  
She's fine she just has cuts bruises a concussion scrapes and memory loss it will take 12-10 weeks for her to remember what happened  
"That sounds great Leo I love you"I said to Leo  
"Okay Doctor thanks can you bandage her up and give her some medicine for the pain and to help her please?"I said asking the doctor  
"Is thre anything we can do to help her doctor?" I asked the doctor  
I stroke Phoebe's hair and kiss her check and hair  
I prayed and hoped that Phoebe would not get hurt anymore and would remember what happened I thought to myself  
"Yes i can here is her medication take 1 every 2-4 hours when you take her home you have to get her used to everyting and help her remember little by little just take it real slow and don't let her go to work cause she will make things worse and don't let her get stressed" I bandage Phoebe

Phoebe gets Kidnapped Chapter 19

"Okay Doctor I can give Phoebe them every 2-4 hours and okay we can help her remeber and help her not get stressed thank you" I said to the Doctor.  
"Ok you can take her home where she's more comfortable"  
"Thank you can you give her a shot of pain medicine before she leaves please?" "Thank you" I said asking the doctor  
I stroke Phoebe  
I give Phoebe the shot and have the release papers and hand them to Piper  
"Just sign these forms then she can go home i gave her the shot"  
"Thank you Doctor"I said to the doctor  
I sign the relase papers  
"Piper I'm ready to go home now"  
"Thanks for signing the release papers" I said taking them from Piper  
"Okay Phoebe we are going home now" I said to Phoebe  
"Your Welcome Doctor" I said taking the realse papers  
I wheel Phoebe to the car and help her in and I drive off  
"I can't wait to go home and rest"  
"We are almost home" I said to Phoebe  
I drive off

Phoebe gets Kidnapped Chapter 20

I parked the car in the garage and carry Phoebe to her room and lay her on her bed  
"Phoebe we are home and in your room" I said Phoebe  
I sit Phoebe on her bed and sit next to her  
"Thanks for taking care of me I can't believe that happened to me I don't get it why does it always happen to me"  
"Your welcome for taking care of you" "The reason why you are always attacked is because you have the Premonitions and the demons are attracted to it" I said to Phoebe  
"Is there anything I can get you?"I asked Phoebe  
I pat Phoebe's head  
"Ok my premonitions always help us too I would like some tea and whatever food we have"

Phoebe gets Kidnapped Chapter 21

"Yes they do helps us and we appreciate it and I will be right back with the tea and some food" I said to Phoebe  
I walk down to the kitchen and make Phoebe some tea and while the tea is brewing I make Phoebe and I some chicken parmesean and then I pour myself a glass of water  
After I finished the food I put the drinks and plates on a tray and carried it up to Phoebe's room  
I get to Phoebe's room and put the tray on the bunk at the bottom of Phoebe's bed and hand Phoebe her plate and put her drink on her nightstand  
"Here you go Phoebe I hope you like it enjoy" I said to Phoebe  
I cut my chicken up and then cut my pasta I put a piece of chicken in my mouth swallow it then sip my water  
"Thanks so much this is delicious your a great cook"  
"Your welcome Phoebe I am glad to help" I am a great cook and I am gald you like the food"I said to Phoebe  
I eat a piece of chicken and then some pasta then sip my water  
"Yeah I always love your food" I smile at Piper

Phoebe gets Kidnapped Chapter 22

"Thanks Phoebe"I said to Phoebe  
I sip my water and eat the chicken  
"Your welcome Piper I think I'm going to rest now"  
"Okay you need your rest call us if you need us" I said to Phoebe  
I finish my dinner and water and get up to carry the stuff down to the kitchen  
I lay down and fall asleep I start having nightmares I wake up sweating and shaking  
"I have got to go to the attic and check the Book of Shadows and try to get rid of my nightmare"  
I walk into the attic look in the Book of Shadows to try and find a spell to get rid of my nightmares  
"There has to be a spell in here somewhere" i sit down and look in it  
I orb home and see Piper  
"Hey how is phoebe doing how bad is it"  
"Hey Paige" Phoebe is good she is badly hurt and in pain" I said to Paige  
I hug Paige

Phoebe gets Kidnapped Chapter 23

"Oh ok that's really bad maybe we should go check on her although she won't be in her room she will be in the attic" I hug Piper back  
"Okay we should go check on her" "How did you know she was in the attic?"I said asking Paige  
"Ok let's go check on her I sensed her that's how I knew she wasn't in her room and that she is using the Book Of Shadows"  
"Sounds good to me can you orb us?"I said asking Paige  
"Sure i can" I said orbing to the attic  
We orb to the attic and see Phoebe looking in the Book Of Shadows  
"Piper there she is i wonder what she is looking for"  
"She must be looking for a spell to vanish her nightmares and curse"I said to Paige  
"Oh ok do you think she will find one cause I'm worried about her"  
I keep looking for one but get tired and sit on the couch with the book

Phoebe gets Kidnapped Chapter 24

"I am not sure but I hope she finds one too" "I am worried about her as well"I said to Paige  
"Should we help her and ask Leo?"I asked Paige  
I stare and Phoebe and worry  
"Yeah we should help her and ask Leo" I said to Piper  
"Okay I will go help Phoebe you orb and find Leo please?"I said asking Paige  
I gently go and walk over to Phoebe and kneel beside her  
"Sure be right back" I orb out of the attic and find Leo  
"Leo Piper needs you in the attic" I said to him orbing back  
I see Piper while still holding the book  
"Hey Piper I didn't know you were up here I am just trying to find a spell to help me get rid of my nightmares" I said to Piper  
I orb into the attic and walk over to Phoebe and Piper.  
"Hey Phoebe, sweetheart what's wrong" I said to Piper.  
"Sure we can do that" I said kissing her.

Phoebe gets Kidnapped Chapter 25

"Paige and I found Phoebe trying to find a spell for her nightmares and pain"I said to Leo  
"Hey Phoebe we are here and going to help you now"I said to Phoebe  
"I know thanks"  
I help Phoebe look for a spell  
"There has to be one in here somewhere"  
"Well if she is why don't we try and see if we can find one, or I could try and get into her nightmares and get them out" I said to her.  
"Lets try making up a spell"I suggested  
I start saying "These nightmares that haunt Phoebe of her injures and accidents be beforgotten now and forever we banish you nightmares and demons"  
"Leo do you think it worked"  
"Never to hurt and haunt me ever again" I said finishing the spell  
"I don't think my memory loss will go away magically but i think my nightmares might we just have to see if the spell worked" I said to Piper

Phoebe gets Kidnapped Chapter 26

"Well hopefully it did why don't we get some sleep and see if in the morning it did"I said  
"Ok I will and I will tell you if it worked when I wake up" I said to Piper  
"Phoebe do you want Leo to orb you to your room?"I asked  
I pat Phoebe's head  
"Yes I do I can fall asleep now and he can orb me to my room" I close my eyes and fall asleep  
"Leo will you orb Phoebe to her room please?"I asked  
"Sure I'll orb her to her room and then I'll meet you there" I said kissing her.  
I pick up Phoebe and orb her to her room.  
I orb Phoebe to her room and lay her down and close the door behind me.  
I am asleep and having good dreams I have one nightmare but I take care of it and keep having good dreams 


End file.
